The Lost One
by DemigodsCarryPens
Summary: Theophillus is lost. Again. And he can't do any thing to help it. He just has a bad sense of direction. Until Pass comes along. Theo goes on an adventure a crossed the land, building a team and saving the world.
1. Chapter 1: Pass

**A/N: if this comes out weird, tell me. I want to help this story. This is my first dungeons and dragons/fantasy story.**  
>Theophillus, was lost. Again. <em>I really have a bad sense of direction,<em>he thought.  
>Alone in the woods with only his bow and dagger for protection. <em>What if I meet a goblin out here?<em> Although, on all his adventures he never met any real threat, he always braced himself for a monster._Rustle Rustle. _Itcame from behind him. Theo jumped on to the nearest branch. It was four feet from the ground easily, but he had his ways of getting around. Pulling an arrow tight on his bow, Theo looked for a goblin or a monster, or, well, froze in shock. _Am I looking for a fight? It has been a long time since an attack. _Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes below him. It was brown, and was...wait, it leaped on a centipede? _Oh_, he thought. _It's just a monkey. _Theo jumped down from his hiding place in the tree.  
>"Hello monkey," he said. The monkey looked up at him.<br>"Ooook?"  
>"There, there, monkey." He patted it on the head.<br>"Oooook," the little brown animal, nuzzleing against Theo's hand.  
>"Bye little monkey," he said to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Rustle rustle<br>Theo turned around and brandished his dagger. The monkey popped out of the trees.  
>"Oh. It's just you." The monkey tilted its head.<br>"Ook?"  
>"Fine. I will bring you along,"he said. From then on, the monkey followed him through the forest, helping Theo from time to time. The monkey never got lost, and could always find its way back home. Therefore, Theo named the monkey, Pass.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Pass pulled on Theo's cloak.

"Oook, ook!"

"Yes, Pass?" The monkey pointed to a opening in the trees.

"Oook, ooook!"

"What? I don't understand," said Theo. Pass couldn't stand it anymore. The little creature leaped up and took Theo's dagger from him. Pass ran through the space in the trees, causing Theo to go after him. You see, that dagger meant more to Theo then you think. Theo was an orphan. When he was little his parents got kidnapped by the secret group called the Darkness. They burned his house down, and all that was left was the dagger that Pass had taken. Theo had a hard time remembering his past though. Well, it didn't matter. As Theo always said, all that matters is the present.

**A/N: Sorry for the supper short chapter. It was a filler.**


	3. Chapter 3: Del

**Pass's POV**

Pass could smell bread. Hard crusted bread. His favorite. He ran faster, towards the smell, Theo's dagger wrapped in his tail.

"Pass! Wait!" He stopped just in time. In front of him, the ground just dropped. A cliff. If Theo hadn't warned him, he would have fallen 50 feet right onto bare stone. Theo walked up to him, looked down and gasped.

"Del! Pass, you found Del!" Under King Lief's control, the city had expanded and prospered. Colorful tents and vendors stood beside the stone roads. Fruits, vegetables, meat, fish, clothes, they had almost everything you could imagine. And they had _bread_. Marvelous _bread_.

"Ook! Ook!" He pointed to the bread vendors."Ook! Ook!"

"You want bread? I will get you some for all you have done for me." Pass jumped up and down in joy.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Theo and Pass strolled on the streets of Del. Pass was looking for hard bread, and Theo was trying to see everything.<p>

"Wow." Theo said. " I could shop here for ever!" _Ding Dong Ding Del! _The sound of bells filled the streets.

"The king! It's the king!" Every one was pushing and shoving to get to the palace. Everyone wanted to see the king. Everyone wanted a spot good enough to hear what King Lief said. Paas had no idea what was going on. Theo had never been to a speech before. For, Theo had never been to Del until this very day.

"People of Deltora! I would like to welcome, King Lief of Del!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I might have a lot of short chapters. Mainly because I always have a lot of school, and because I have lots of homework and other things. Even on weekends. Anyway, I won't be able to write/update often, as you can see, and when I do, the chapters will probably be short. So yeah. Just a heads up. **

Theo

All of the people were bunched up, trying to get as close to the front as possible. Everyone wanted to see King Lief. Well, almost everyone. Pass didn't even know who King Lief was. Neither did the mice. Or the rats...so...That means only the people and the other intelligent beings wanted to see King Lief. Which was almost everyone.

Anyway, all of the people and other intelligent beings stood on their toes to see over the heads of the "people" in front of them.

"There has been an accident in the Lapis Lazuli territory.A young dragonling has fallen in to the Shifting Sands." said King Lief. "The people close enough to help do not want to, have the strength to, and don't have the numbers and materials to rescue the dragon safely. Anyone wishing to volunteer will line up in front of the palace. Thank you."

* * *

><p>After that, Theo and Pass found themselves in front of the palace gates.<p>

"State your name and buisness!" The guard shouted down at them.

"uh... Name: Theophillus. Buisness: volunteering." He shouted back up.

"What that young lad said. Except, my name is not, and shall not be Theophillymajigy. I go by the name, Duam." Came a gruff voice from behind. "Who names a child Theophillus!?" Duam added under his breath.


End file.
